In Love With a Badger
by KaryQuinnZabini88
Summary: Kary needs someone, can Blaise be that someone? Hufflepuff/Blaise T for safty
1. Prolog

So, this is my first fic! very happy about that, but i'm not so good with words per say heh...so

enjoy :)

In Love With a Badger

By:KaryQuinnZabini88

Prolog:

Today started out just like any other day for Blaise Zabini, But it was his first day at Hogwarts 5th year.

Blasie`s pov:

I finally finished packing, God Draco would not shut up about some girl he met over the summer. I wish he would just stop talking about her! I mean she sounds great but, it just makes me feel alone. I could get any girl I want, I`m pretty popular. But I guess i haven't just met the right girl yet.

At Platform 9 ¾

I walked onto the platform.. "Hey Draco!", I heard Pansy yell. on the contrary to what people believe, me and Draco can hardly stand Pansy. Shes so aggravating and annoying.

"Hey Blaise." Draco said cooly.

"Sup."

"Oh, Blaise this is Marlleh." Draco said hugging the girl next to him.

"Hello." Blaise said planly.

"Hey Hi Hey." Marlleh said enthusiastically.

She is possibly the most annoying girl besides Pansy, he thought.

Well theres chapter one! :))

sorry for the shortness :(


	2. Who is she?

Chapter 2

By:KaryQuinnZabini88

At Hogwarts:

Blaise noticed a small brown haired girl sitting at the hufflepuff table, she looked like she was in his year. "she is beautiful." he thought.

"Blaise who are you looking at?" asked draco in a mocking voice.

"nothing"

"oh is was it stupid hufflepuff?" draco chuckled.

"yea...who is she?"

"I`m pretty sure thats Kary Quinn." draco stated planly.

"why is she sitting alone?"

"well shes a pureblood and when her parents found out she got sorted into hufflepuff, they kinda disowned her."

"thats sad...but why doesn't she have friends?"

"she was friends with Cedric Diggory, but we all know what happened to him." Pansy said out of no where.

" . !" Draco said in a harsh tone.

"whatever!" Pansy hissed.

Next Chapter coming later today!


	3. First Kiss

So, this is my first fic! very happy about that, but i'm not so good with words per say heh...so

enjoy :)

In Love With a Badger

By:KaryQuinnZabini88

Prolog:

Today started out just like any other day for Blaise Zabini, But it was his first day at Hogwarts 5th year.

Blasie`s pov:

I finally finished packing, God Draco would not shut up about some girl he met over the summer. I wish he would just stop talking about her! I mean she sounds great but, it just makes me feel alone. I could get any girl I want, I`m pretty popular. But I guess i haven't just met the right girl yet.

At Platform 9 ¾

I walked onto the platform.. "Hey Draco!", I heard Pansy yell. on the contrary to what people believe, me and Draco can hardly stand Pansy. Shes so aggravating and annoying.

"Hey Blaise." Draco said cooly.

"Sup."

"Oh, Blaise this is Marlleh." Draco said hugging the girl next to him.

"Hello." Blaise said planly.

"Hey Hi Hey." Marlleh said enthusiastically.

She is possibly the most annoying girl besides Pansy, he thought.

Well theres chapter one! :))

sorry for the shortness :(


	4. A Snake Wrapped Around A Badger's Paw

Chapter 4

By:KaryQuinnZabini88

Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling

Kary`s Pov

During potions, I noticed a note being passed my way. I was just about to pass it to the person next me when i realized my name was on it. I opened it and it said:

Kary,

Meet me at the astronomy tower

After dinner

-Blaise

At the Astronomy Tower

Blaise`s pov

I had just finished putting out the food when Kary came in dressed in a Blue strapless dress. She then sat down across from him, and smiled. I handed her a jewelry box. he saw her blush, as she accepted the small box. She opened it and started to tear up, then she leaned over the small table and kissed me.

Then next thing I knew we were kissing and she was on my lap. She then pulled away.

"I love you." shes said shyly

"I love you too, want to go to my dormitory" I said excitedly

"yea." she giggled

Kary`s pov

I woke up in a strange room, it was all green and silver. I looked next to me to see a sleeping Blaise. "thank god!" I thought. of course I didn't know where I was and who was snoring next to me.

"What a beautiful way to wake up." I heard a sleepy Blaise say

"Hehe, good morning."

"Lets go down to breakfast." he suggested

At Breakfast

Blaise`s pov

We walked into the great hall holding hands and everyone was looking at us like someone died. We decided we would sit at the Slytherin table. To my displeasure Draco was sitting with Marlleh and they were arguing. Something about how he doesn't give her enough attention.

Then Dumbledore stood up and gave a speech about a dance. Of course I knew exactly who I wanted to take.

Then out of nowhere Dean Thomas walked over to Kary and asked her the very thing i wanted to ask her. I`m not sure if Dean is blind or just plain stupid, because last time i checked I walked in holding Kary`s hand and she sat with me, practically on my lap.

Kary`s pov

I was dumbstruck, "WAS HE BLIND OR JUST PLAIN STUPID!" I thought.

"I'm sorry Dean I don't think i heard you right, can you repeat that please?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked nervously

"I'm sorry Kary is he bothering you?" Blaise said irritatedly

"Dean I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend." I said scooting closer to Blaise

Blaise then put his arm around me and hugged me close. I watched as Dean walked away very uncomfortably. Then out of nowhere Blaise asked me to the dance, so I said yes.

Oh I forgot to mention what was in the box! It was a pendant with a Snake wrapped around a badger :)

I hope this was longer to your liking :)

Chapter 5 will be the dance and getting ready


End file.
